<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruises by Angelscythe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720191">Bruises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe'>Angelscythe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a training, Byleth team Sylvain and Felix up. Everything was supposed to be alright, until Sylvain start to call for help...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix hated that.</p><p>He just hated that so much…</p><p>Since they were in Garreg Mach, they kept doing things he hated and he swore to himself he would accept it, be more flexible… resilient.</p><p>But it wasn’t as easy.</p><p>First, they forced him to take a room next to the Boar. Seriously?</p><p>Then, they asked them to take meal with others people and he quickly managed to find a place where he could just be alone. Not in the training ground because they hadn’t allowed him to come there. As if he couldn’t fight and eat at once. Who did they think he was?! He was born for doing that.</p><p>After that, they pushed him to go in lessons and to read books for different classes. They really tried to get on his nerves, isn’t it?</p><p>And now, there were those strategy and in grounds lessons. It was pretty simple: their teacher wanted them to be able to create strategy but they also wanted them to be able to fight against their own friends. They believed it could be a useful teaching. In some occasion, you had to be able to fight against someone you loved. Hurt them. First, it was amusing him… did they really believe he couldn’t fight against Ingrid or Sylvain?! He could have passed this lesson, honestly. But still… No, the worst was to be let all alone by group of two in this big forest. They were supposed to find the others group and, to make everything more complicated… they were losing if only one of them was struck down. It forced them to learn to fight for someone they didn’t love. Against people they loved.</p><p>When this last rule had been told, Felix started to panic. Not showing it because he was Felix Hugo Fraldarius, but panicking. Not the Prince Boar. Damn! Not the Prince Boar.</p><p>So…</p><p>He still tried to understand how he had ended up with Sylvain.</p><p>Sylvain José Gautier laying his back against a tree at this exact moment. They had run to move from the three others group. They had to find a strategy…</p><p>And he was so bad at this…</p><p>Against them, they had Ingrid and Dedue; Annette and Dimitri; and Mercedes and Ashe. Well, those last two groups didn’t hate each other but it was true Annette and Dimitri barely talked since Annette had to leave Fhirdiad when her father ran away. So perhaps he ended up with Sylvain because there was no one else for him?</p><p>They could have put him with Dimitri though… But then, Annette and Mercedes would have been together. They could have put him with Ashe? But it was quite dangerous to let Sylvain just with la lady?</p><p>Ugh, who knew? It was strategy, after all.</p><p>“What do we do?” Felix asked.</p><p>Sylvain crouched next to him, grabbed a tiny stick of wood fallen from the trees and made a plan.</p><p>“The teacher said we have to stay in the woods there is only one team up. Which mean it’s not only asking skills but we might stay a few days there. They said the weather can be pretty cold at night so we will have to find a way to keep us warm. And I can warm you with my body, if you want to!” he winked at him.</p><p>Felix punched him without watching him.</p><p>“Anyway,” Sylvain smiled. “I think Dimitri and Ingrid will try to go toward the rivers to set a camp. I can suppose Mercedes and Ashe would rather search a shelter for the night, their grounds are less used to coldness…”</p><p>Felix stared him.</p><p>He was doing this quite well.</p><p>He knew Sylvain was very smart but he was always struck by what he was able to do when he took the trouble to do so…</p><p>When he watched him that way, leaning over the plan, he remembered this time where he always was so excited to see him arrive at his domain. When he jumped in his arms because, beside his brother’s arms this was the safest place in the World. But when he lost Glenn, he started to lie to himself. There was no safe place in this World…</p><p>So why Sylvain was so big? Why his arms were so muscular? He could see them because Sylvain always showed them, folding up his sleeves. Was it only to show to ladies how much he was an interest match?</p><p>“I hesitate on what we should do. Ingrid and Dedue would be the most unstable group and taking them down before they start to fight for each other would be the most interesting thing. But Dima and Annette’s group is hella frightening. His strength and her magic? I’m tempted to let Ingrid and Dedue do the dirty work for us.”</p><p>“I can take down the Boar,” Felix said.</p><p>“Yeah, no,” Sylvain replied.</p><p>“I can!” Felix protested.</p><p>“You really want to go there?” the redhead asked.</p><p>He knew how lame he was with strategy but what did you want to do against this determinate face?</p><p>“Very well. Let’s find them,” Sylvain said, rising his hands.</p><p>He got up and retrieved his spear against the tree were he had left it.</p><p>“You are sure they are to the North?”</p><p>“Yeah, there is a perfect place for them. Dima and Annette can’t take the risk to be attacked from behind. If they assure to have their opponent petty much in front of them, they would have the advantage. The only place that is like that and have water next to them is that little pond in the North.”</p><p>“You know the forest very well,” Felix noticed.</p><p>“Yes. I brought a few girls there,” he smiled.</p><p>“I hate you,” Felix replied immediately.</p><p>“But what I have said?” Sylvain asked, surprised. “Felix!”</p><p>He ran after him.</p><p>Felix refused to talk with him, every each of his body in flame.</p><p>Of course… of course, Sylvain only thought about ladies. If they were able to defeat the three others team, he knew what he would do. He would say to those girls how much he had well fought against Dimitri, Ingrid, Dedue, Annette, Ashe… so many histories to bring girls in his room and got slapped really hard at the morning when he would threw them outside.</p><p>He knew he was doing that.</p><p>But one of the things he hated the most at Garreg Mach was the fact, every morning, he heard the slap.</p><p>That slap saying Sylvain was with someone else. Noble, commoners. Who cares? Certainly not him.</p><p>A girl every day.</p><p>And he…</p><p>Some days, he wanted to step outside and go slap him too…</p><p>How dare he…</p><p>He could hear Sylvain trying to get his attention but he didn’t care. As long as he wasn’t giving him a plan to follow. He wasn’t sure it was a good thing to go there at two, like that in front line, but they wouldn’t be too much of two to attack the Boar… He would make sure his Crest would activate. He would make sure his Crest would beat the Boat. He would be glad to spread blood today…</p><p>“Help me!”</p><p>Felix froze.</p><p>He just saw Sylvain suddenly fell.</p><p>Annette?!</p><p>“Oh, help me!”</p><p>Not there. But… Mercedes perhaps?</p><p>They were too loud. Sylvain was too loud. He turned his head toward him.</p><p>“I’m injured! I’m in horrible, horrible agonizing pain!”</p><p>Felix dashed to him, letting go on his swords, falling on his knees. He had seen his father make so many magic by the past and he had never tried. His fingers twitched and pain hit him as he gathered thunder, ready to shoot it back to anyone approaching them.</p><p>“I’ve fallen!” Sylvain hiccupped.</p><p>“Sylvain…” Felix said, worries in his voice.</p><p>He opened his lips to say softly ‘I got you’, when he felt Sylvain’s fingers along his cheeks.</p><p>If he was hurt, he could allow it.</p><p>“I’ve fallen in love with your beautiful eyes.”</p><p>Felix froze.</p><p>What the?</p><p>Sylvain winked with a laugh.</p><p>“Haha, gotcha! How you doing baby?” he asked, approaching his lips from his.</p><p>Felix closed his fist and threw it in Sylvain’s pretty smile, letting thunder flew from him. As if it was enough to stop him. Sylvain though amusing to hit on him he found very much amusing to hit him.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth sighed as they left the infirmary. They had asked a Soldier-Monk of the Monastery to take care of how the exercise was working for the three others teams.</p><p>“You didn’t miss him,” they said, folding their arms. “Are you sure you have understands the exercise?”</p><p>“Yes,” Felix groaned, sit in the chair, like a child.</p><p>“I’m not so sure… I expected a bit better from you. I know you hate game and strategy but they are your comrades and…” They sighed again. “You have to make efforts, Felix, or you will never be able to grow and all your comrades will surpass you. Do those words might make you change?”</p><p>Felix groaned again.</p><p>“You’re not a dog, you can use a different language.”</p><p>“I’m sure not a dog,” he added.</p><p>With another groan.</p><p>Damn!</p><p>Byleth shook their head, not knowing what to do with him. They will see later. Now, they needed to go back in the forest.</p><p>“Don’t approach Sylvain, go make your homework or whatever. You are grounded: no training for you until I decide otherwise,” they decided, moving away.</p><p>“Teacher!”</p><p>“There is no protestation allowed,” Byleth said with a firm tone, stopping.</p><p>“I have a question.”</p><p>“What question?” the professor wondered.</p><p>“Why?” Felix asked. “Why having you put me with Sylvain?”</p><p>Byleth frowned, turning toward him, their hand pointing at the infirmary room.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“You hate each other? At least, you hate him enough for two…”</p><p>“I don’t hate him,” Felix protested. All the contrary, in fact… “He is just an idiot who never stop hitting on me like he hit on those poor girls.” And it hurt. “He pissed me off, playing fool like always! He got what he deserved! But Sylvain…”</p><p>Was his best friend.</p><p>His soulmate.</p><p>And he kept hoping he would never forget the promise he was clinging on.</p><p>But Sylvain kept running after ladies, kept acting reckless. Of course he had forgotten. A part of him wanted to say he would break their promise if ever Sylvain was dumb enough to die. But the truth…</p><p>“Am I allowed to see him?”</p><p>“He is sleeping.”</p><p>“I have to read your stupid book anyway,” Felix countered.</p><p>Byleth frowned. “Very well. Do what you want!”</p><p>They looked annoyed.</p><p>Felix wasn’t surprised. He always managed to annoy people…</p><p>He entered the infirmary, checked that Manuela wasn’t there to spy his movements and he approached from Sylvain’s bed.</p><p>He hadn’t the stupid book he had to read but it was fine. He would just look at Sylvain. A candle was lighting his face.</p><p>He opened his lips, moving his fingers toward his face but stopped. He couldn’t say anything, couldn’t touch him…</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain’s eyelids opened slowly. The dim darkness of the room was quite agreeable. The mattress wasn’t very comfortable but at least he was on a mattress… and a bit healed.</p><p>He glanced on the side, hearing a breath, ready to tell to Manuela how pretty she was today. But he froze. This might be… one of the most frightening things he had seen in years. Well… less frightening than his brother but still. Felix was there, staring at him? Was he sleeping? He wouldn’t be surprised if Felix was able to sleep with open eyes. He was totally able to see it learn how to do to be even more efficient. Or thinking so!</p><p>“Fe’?” he asked with a soft voice, moving his hand in front of his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t move too much, you’re in a bad shape.”</p><p>“I wonder because of who?” he laughed. And let out a sound of pain. “Fuck…”</p><p>“I’m…”</p><p>Felix stared at him. Sylvain looked him, tilting his head on the side. Felix turned his face, staring now the wall.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Eh, Fe’, it’s fine,” Sylvain said, tugging on his wrist.</p><p>“Fine?” Felix repeated.</p><p>“Yeah, I knew worst,” he winked.</p><p>“You… I… You’re supposed to be able to trust at least someone! You’re supposed to find peace with someone!”</p><p>Sylvain nodded. “And I believe I deserved it. I saw your expression… You really was worry?”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“For me?” Sylvain repeated, as if it was the most stupidest thing Felix had never said.</p><p>“Of course!!”</p><p>Felix got up and Sylvain moved in the bed, letting out a groan.</p><p>Felix climbed in the bed next to him, making it crack.</p><p>“I don’t want anything to happen to you, Sylvain. You are so damn reckless and Annette was with the Boar so who know if…”</p><p>Sylvain watched him. “And you have hit me because?”</p><p>Felix noticed his expression. He really didn’t know? He was… He was really wondering? But on the other hand, Sylvain was used to be hit. By everybody. His brother, his father, his girlfriends… Even Ingrid had already hit him.</p><p>Too often.</p><p>That was the reason he believe it was fine?</p><p>He got a shiver.</p><p>“Sylvain… what does it mean for you when someone hit you?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Depends. As for you… I suppose you must really loves me!”</p><p>Sylvain was smiling. Bright.</p><p>Felix stared at him. There was no light in his eyes… When did he lose it?</p><p>“I love you,” he said.</p><p>Sylvain giggled. “You have a lame humor but I suppose I deserve it!” he laughed.</p><p>“I <em>love</em> you,” Felix insisted. “That’s not punch and slaps who should prove it to you.” He approached him and white magic came from his hands, laying slowly on his skin. “I will protect you. I will make vanish every pain. Because you don’t hurt someone you love…”</p><p>“I… I know,” he said. “I… just prefer to believe…”</p><p>Felix shook his head. “Please, don’t. Don’t let them hurt you. Don’t let me hurt you.”</p><p>“I hurt you,” Sylvain whispered.</p><p>“I don’t want to lose you. After what happened to Glenn…”</p><p>“I’m here,” Sylvain replied.</p><p>Felix leaned to open the shirt, passing his fingers on the wounds, making vanish those he could… Some were anchored too much within him.</p><p>“I’m not good at loving and showing care… But for you, I will do my best.”</p><p>Sylvain lift his face, pressing a kiss on his forehead, and then his nose. But he didn’t dare to touch his lips.</p><p>“You’re doing awesomely… It’s fine because I hurt you. It’s fine if you…”</p><p>Felix shook his head. His hands let go more magic, to repair the damages. While he hoped his words, his presence, could repair what was supposed to be never fully repaired…</p><p>Sylvain leaned, his arms closing around him.</p><p>But Felix quickly moved away.</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” Sylvain wondered.</p><p>“I… It’s stupid,” he said with a nervous tone. “Forget.”</p><p>“I can’t hug you?”</p><p>“You… can hug me if you promise you won’t…”</p><p>Sylvain tilted his head on the side. He hadn’t heard the words.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Die…”</p><p>Sylvain softly smiled and tugged him in his arms. “I already promised you I would live for you. I love you, Felix. I want to pass every second I have with you.”</p><p>Felix pushed his hands up, letting light come from his hands, caressing his cheeks, swallowing him, healing him… while their lips found each other. While Sylvain hugged him…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!!!<br/>Thank you for having reading this!!! The fanfiction ended up darker than I believed but I love those idiots for this too. At first, my friend Phen send me this ( https://twitter.com/RespectfulMemes/status/1251519458402852864) and told me it was Sylvain and I wrote about it. My angst pills just fell in the fic afterward. Oups.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>